inevitable
by lukenoa31
Summary: De repente una celestial luz embargo sus ojos haciendo que olvidara su incidente anterior y casi hipnotizada la siguió sin importar el incesante dolor de su pie izquierdo.


INEVITABLE

Éxtasis, ese fue el primer sentimiento con el que se topo su corazón al observar distraídamente por la ventana de su cuarto. Si esa noche no hubiera estado plagada de estrellas, no habría podido notar al hermoso ser que se encontraba inmóvil en la terraza de un edificio cercano; su desordenado cabello se movía rebelde gracias a la brisa nocturna y su porte majestuoso le daba un aire aristocrático muy extraño en jóvenes de su edad.

-Absolutamente hermoso-murmuro la chica de dorados cabellos, con el rostro graciosamente pegado a la venta la cual ya esta empañada por su saliva.

-¡¿pero que? Ese, ese chico acaba de…¡aaaaaahhh!-su estruendoso grito dejo sordos a casi toda la cuadra y despertó a uno que otro de sus sueños.

-¡¿ohayi-sama! Pregunto su viejo mayordomo preocupado, encontrándola escondida debajo de la cama mientras que abrazaba asustada un gracioso toro de peluche.

-Robert ese tipo estaba parado allí haciendo extraños dibujos en el cielo con una pequeña linterna, creo yo, pero eso no es lo mas extraño, el luego, luego, luego el ¡se lanzo al vacío!- Lucy señalo el lugar horrorizada donde minutos antes se encontraba el desconocido, - ¿acaso se suicido?- pregunto aterrado el hombre mayor-no Robert, no creo, ese chico, ¡el voló y simplemente desapareció!-exclamo la chica sorprendida sin salir todavía de su asombro.

-¿desapareció?- pregunto el hombre mayor con una ceja alzada dando clara muestra de su incredibilidad hacia la disparata historia de su ohayi –¿ohayi-sama ha visto lo que sucede por ver esos extraños muñecos en televisión? Creo que le están dañando el cerebro- hablo el anciano con una sonrisa tierna –Robert, te digo que no tiene nada que ver con eso y no son muñecos son animes, además es verdad lo que vi- hablo presurosa la joven, mientras que movía las manos de forma exagerada – ya acuéstese a dormir señorita que mañana tiene que estudiar y por favor no prenda el televisor que la estoy vigilando- dijo el hombre mientras apagaba la luz y salía del cuarto.

-aaahh ¿Por qué no me cree?, si lo que vi es real. Murmuro frustrada la jovencita mientras se tapaba el rostro con las cobijas –esa persona, no, ese ser, era tan hermoso que no era terrenal- pensó fascinada antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo y extraño sueño.

…

Se podía apreciar por la ventana que el clima no Seria el mejor ese día. Las nueves se coloreaban purpuras en el cielo dando aviso de una pronta tempestad y el ambiente era considerablemente mas húmedo de lo normal, algo muy raro al encontrarse en pleno verano -!rayos! llegare tarde como siempre, creo que ni siquiera debería preocuparme por la primera hora de clase- dijo Lucy mientras metía presurosa los gigantescos libros de filosofía en el morral –aaahh filosofía, odio esa materia por ese profesor tan anticuado, solo hace que duerma, aunque en realidad adoro leer- bostezo la joven con sueño. –señorita, apúrese que llegara tarde- grito desde la escalera su viejo mayordomo –voy, voy- dijo la chica con fastidio, bajando las escaleras lentamente y con la blusa del uniforme totalmente desarreglada y arrugada- ohayi-sama su uniforme- musito preocupado el anciano- no te preocupes Robert mejor vámonos rápido, dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema –señorita disculpe pero su padre se ha enojado ya que usted no ha bajado a desayunar y a ordenado que valla caminando a la escuela, lo siento mucho- hablo el hombre con pena mientras le abría la puerta a su querida ohayi – pero, pero- se quejo sonoramente la muchacha. –grrrr, ¡que horrible!- grito Lucy con frustración mientras daba grandes y fuertes zancadas con sus piernas.

…

Seguramente los demás la debían de estar mirando como una loca, Dios ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio peleaba con una inanimada roca? -¡te vi maldita!, si te vi, claro que te vi, ¡te moviste sola!, ashhh por tu culpa mi uniforme esta totalmente sucio, pero ya veras engendro del demonio- la desequilibrada Lucy torció su pie tan solo un poco para poder descargar toda su frustración en esa pequeña, inmóvil y horrible roca que la había hecho caer, claro que si, ella la había hecho caer. Una corriente, una dolorosa corriente la atravesó desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla provocando un gritillo en la infortunada chica.

Jajajajajajaja- río estrepitosamente, con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos – un esguince, claro, ahora estoy segura que nada puede ser peor que esto- grito la chica mirando el cielo, oh oh, grave error, un lujoso carro negro paso enfrente de la jovencita, la cual se encontraba justamente al lado de un gran charco.

Se sentó en un banco del parque vacío en ese momento ya que la mayoría de las personas se entraban trabajando o realizando sus tareas diarias, era para tranquilizarse, mientras revisaba su horóscopo del día en el celular; encontrándose con que tendría un pésimo día, pero que para su felicidad finalizaría con una gran sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando los horóscopos eran tan precisos? Definitivamente desde ese día tendría que poner más atención a lo que le decía su signo astral. Tenía pensado tomarse su tiempo para ir al colegio, pero estaba considerando definitivamente no ir y tomarse el día libre, ya luego le inventaría una buena excusa a su profesor.

De repente una celestial luz embargo sus ojos haciendo que olvidara su incidente anterior y casi hipnotizada la siguió sin importar el incesante dolor de su pie izquierdo. Sin darse cuenta se dirigía hacia una parte no muy concurrida del parque y al llegar a su destino pudo apreciar al mismo joven de la noche anterior, con su extraño cabello ébano moviéndose al compas del viento. Se encontraba realizando extrañas marcas de luz en el aire con la mano; misma luz causante de su letargo; mientras que ella se hallaba detallando el divino rostro del muchacho, mucho mas hermoso que la noche anterior, gracias a la luz del día; su respingada nariz hacia juego con su perfecta boca decorada con un exquisito rostro y en la oreja izquierda tenia un aro que lejos de verse vulgar le daba un toque aun mas salvaje del que ya tenia gracias a su pelo; sus ojos se encontraban cerrados disfrutando del contacto con el aire, que el voluntariamente tomaba, y eso era lo único que le inquietaba a la chica, quería descubrir el color de los ojos del propietario de aquellos rasgos tan inusuales, y solo pensarlo basto para que el chico abriera sus ojos de repente, deteniendo sus acompasados movimientos y dejando apreciar unas inexistentes pupilas gracias al exagerado negro que los cubría, le regalo una tierna sonrisa mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes que extrañamente le recordaron a un león observando a su presa.

-tu, definitivamente no eres humano- dijo la chica señalándolo incrédula –wow, creo que me descubriste Lucy, así me ahorras el trabajo de tener que explicártelo- indico burlón mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven -¿Quién eres?- dijo la chica mientras retrocedía los pasos que él había avanzado. –claro, que grosero de mi parte el saber tu nombre pero que tu desconozcas el mio; mi nombre es leo, el gran león- expreso finalizando con una sonrisa nasal al aparecer detrás de la chica.

Ella dio un respingo pero se mantuvo firme en su sitio –no te asustes, a lo que menos debes temer es a mi- murmuro mientras que hacia girar el cuerpo de la chica y tocaba gentilmente su rostro –tan solo eres una simple humana, por ello me es difícil creer lo que siento- susurro encima de los labios de Lucy antes de besarla fieramente, la chica se paralizo aterrorizada pero incapaz de protestar correspondió a tan feroz beso de forma torpe. Al separarse Lucy pudo apreciar de maravillada como dos pequeñas orejas se abrían paso entre la acaramelada cabellera o ¿acaso era su mismo cabello el que tomaba esa extraña forma?, el lentamente se iba inmaterializando frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

-las estrellas han prometido volvernos a reunir nuevamente mi princesa- murmuro el joven antes de desaparecer por completo en medio del vacío parque.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, tanto como a mi escribirlo, bueno y aprovecho este espacio para promocionar mis otras historias asi que si les gusta como escribo espero que lean lo que tengo, no siendo mas me despido y cualquier duda, sugerencia o inquietud aquí estare para complacer a los lectores, no siendo mas, me despido.

Lukenoa.


End file.
